Hush, My Prince
by GoddessofMadness
Summary: Harry's in an abusive relationship...but not with who you think. SLASH! Mentions of MPreg. Old pen name JakesGirl2010
1. Late

DISCLAIMER: Yep...Still don't own it.

Late

Harry's POV

_Please don't be home! Please, Merlin, don't let him be home!_ I raced up the stairs and shoved my key into the deadbolt only to find the door unlocked. _No!_ Swallowing at the lump in my throat, I turned the door knob and walked in the house.

The house-if you could call this dump a house-was completely dark. My body tensed and my eyes and ears strained in the darkness. Nothing. I walked further into the house. The kitchen and the guest rooms were like the living room. Shrugging, I walked back into the living room. My heart almost stopped when I saw him sitting in an arm chair.

"You're late, Harry." His voice was cold as ice. I fought back the urge to shiver.

"I-I know," I gulped. "But they needed me at the office. With Ron and Draco out of commision for the time being, they needed an extra Auror."

He stood up and stumbled over to me, he had been drinking. _Crap_. "You should've called, My Prince. I really don't want to do this, but you just don't learn your lesson." He pulled back his hand and slapped me across the face. The force sent me to the ground. "I'm done being walked all over, Harry. It's time you know how I felt all through Hogwarts." He continued to pummle me. I learned not to think about it while it was happening; that tended to make the beatings hurt more. The finale was a swift kick in the groin.

"I'm l-leaving!" I chocked out between wracking coughs of pain.

He bent down and held my face in his filthy hands. "No, you won't, Harry. You say that all the time, but you never do." He stood and walked towards the kitchen.

Once he was out of earshot, I mumbled, "Not this time, Neville."

**A/N: Hehe...Cliffy...By the way...I'M BACK!!!! Muahahahahahahahaha!! Cough, cough. Um...REVIEW! ;D**


	2. Unfair

**DISCLAIMER: Just borrowing the characters J.K. I hope you don't mind!**

Unfair

_Ron's POV_

It sucked seeing my best mate in such an abusive relationship. I couldn't believe that someone as soft-spoken as _Neville Longbottom_ would do that to a person.

I turned as the door to my home office creaked open and a bloody Harry stepped inside. "Harry! What hap…Wait I know what happened. Neville happened." Harry just nodded, solemnly. "Come here, sit down." I led Harry to my chair and sat him down. "Does Hermione know you're here?" He shook his head. "Mione, can you come here…and bring the first aid kit!" I knelt in front of Harry. "Why this time?"

"I came home late," he sobbed. "I was trying to finish yours and Draco's case reports, on top of my load and lost track of time."

I shook my head at my best friend. "Harry, you didn't need to do that. Drake and I could've gotten caught up when we got back."

"Yeah," he sniffled; his nose was bleeding. "But with you and Hermione just having the kid and Draco stuck at home with the flu…I just thought you guys could use a break."

At that moment, Hermione came into the room. Carrying the first aid kit in one hand and holding our son, Demitri, with the other. She gasped when she saw Harry. "No, not again," she whispered. Harry just bowed his head in shame. Hermione came to kneel beside me. I took Demitri from her and let the Healer do her thing.

It took nearly an hour for Hermione to patch Harry up. I laid Demi down for bed, and on the way back to my office, I grabbed an old pair of jeans and a shirt for Harry to change into. "Here," I said as I walked back in. "Change out of those bloody clothes, mate."

Harry took the clothes, nodded, and walked into the bathroom. Hermione and I just stared at the closed door in a numb silence. _Why_, I thought,_ why after all of the horrible things that happened in his life, why did it have to continue?_

Harry came back out and sat on the couch that was in my office.

Hermione spoke first. "Harry, what are you going to do? Y-you _can't_ go back there!"

Harry looked at Hermione with emotionless eyes. "I don't plan on it. I broke up with Neville. I'm never going back there."

"What about your stuff," I questioned.

He just shrugged. "I have what I need. My wallet, my wand, and my ID; I can buy new clothes. I can get all of my hygienic needs from any store. I'm glad my broom and Invisibility Cloak are at the office."

"Where are you going to stay," Hermione asked, just as concerned for Harry as I was.

"Don't know," Harry muttered.

I jumped at the chance. "Harry you can stay here!"

Harry just shook his head. "No, I couldn't do that to you. You guys just had Demi. He needs you more than I do. You both have taken care of me long enough."

"Harry, you're like a little brother to us. You won't be a bother! Demi should be around his Godfather more!" Hermione babbled, trying to get Harry to stay.

Harry stood. "No. I-I'll stay at a motel until I can find a place."

Harry was almost out of the office when I said, "Draco."

Harry turned around. "Huh? No, Ron, I'm Harry."

"No…Draco, he needs a roommate, he can't pay the rent on his apartment on his own since his dad cut him off. Call Draco. I have his number right here." I dug the phone number out of my pocket and handed to Harry.

Harry's eyes darted from me to Hermione. "If I don't call Draco and stay with him…You guys are gonna make me stay here, aren't you?" Hermione and I nodded in unison. Harry sighed. "Then I have no choice." He walked over to the cordless phone that I had on my desk, removed the phone from the cradle, and dialed Draco's home number.

**A/N: My excuse is in chapter 3!**


	3. House Calls

**DISCLAIMER: Just borrowing the characters J.K. I hope you don't mind!**

House Call

_Draco's POV_

I heard the phone ringing as if it was from far away. I grumbled as I stood up to answer the phone. I stumbled down the hallway, a little light headed due to the flu. Before I answered the phone, I blew my nose on some tissue. I answered the phone and sniffled, "Hello?"

"Draco? It's Harry," hearing his voice caused me to blush, especially when I realized how horrible I sounded compared to his angelic voice. "Um…I know this is sudden but, I heard that you need a roommate…and was wondering…"

I interrupted him. "Harry, are you asking to be my roommate? What about Neville?"

Harry cleared his throat nervously. "I…broke up with Neville."

"Why? You two had such a great relationship." I had a hard time keeping the glee out of my voice as I heard the news. Finally the object of my desires for seven years could be mine at last.

"It was a façade, Draco. He drank and hit me constantly. I just had finally had enough. I-I just…" Harry started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Harry…please stop crying! I'm sorry I brought it up! Of course you can come and stay with me!"

Harry hiccupped slightly and happily said, "Really? Y-you really mean it?"

"Yeah," I told him.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Draco! I won't take up much space, and I'll pay you in advance for rent! Oh, thanks so much Draco! When can I move in?"

"I suppose right away-ay-ay…ACHOO!

"Bless you."

I sniffed, "Thanks. Harry, you don't need to pay me in advance. We're friends."

"Well…Alright. But I want to do something…"

I jumped at the chance, "Let me take you to dinner. Er…Not now, but when I'm better."

"Deal. I'll Apparate over in a few minutes."

"Alright," I said, completely ecstatic. "I'll make up the second bedroom for you."

"Don't. I can do it when I get there. You just rest."

I considered arguing but rest sounded way too good. "Okay. See you in a few."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and tripped over to the couch to wait for Harry. I conjured up a bowl of hot tomato soup, oyster crackers, and a glass of orange juice.

By the time I had finished eating and magically sent the dishes to the sink, I heard a very light knock on the door.

"Draco? It's me." Called Harry, his voice was muffled by the thick wood of the door.

I coughed slightly, sniffed, and said as clearly as I could, "Come in!"

Harry opened the door and came inside. He made his way over to me and felt my forehead. "Well, you have a slight fever, but nothing that won't be gone within a few days." He told me.

I coughed; it felt like I was hacking up a lung. "Good to know." I took a good glimpse at Harry. I was floored. "Harry," I gasped. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Harry paled and ran in the direction of the bedrooms. He slammed the door shut. I sighed. _Way to go, Drake, way to go._

**A/N:...Um...Hi? (Ducks all manners of things thrown at her.) I know I haven't updated this in awhile, but I have a good reason! I got a new laptop and all of my fanfictions were on my old laptop (which is now my mother's). So, I finally finished this chapter just now after school, when I should be working on my LA 4 Honors homework. Anyway, don't kill me! This was the last chapter of Hush My Prince that was on my mom's computer, so, I'll be able to update it more regularly...I hope. Anyway, R&R please. I need some inspiration cuz I'm considering on discontinuing it. So, review or I think you won't like it and discontinue it.**


	4. The Past Comes Forth

DISCLAIMER: Just borrowing the characters, J.K. I hope you don't mind! :D

The Past Comes Forth

Harry's POV

I bolted from Draco's living room and ran to the second bedroom. I had spent the night here before I got together with Neville, so I knew where it was. Slamming the door shut and locking it, I collapsed on the bed and started sobbing. _Why are you crying, you wuss? He just asked, 'Why didn't you tell anyone?' You're pathetic, just like Neville said._

I couldn't stop crying no matter how hard I tried. Eventually, I cried myself to sleep.

Harry's Dream/Memory

I was sitting at a tiny Wizard cafe in Diagon Alley after I was released from St. Mungo's. I was a little depressed because now I couldn't work in the field anymore. A stray hex cast by the Death Eater we were taking into custody hit me in the chest. Draco, Ron, and I couldn't deflect the curse in time. The curse ended up giving me heart problems that now prevented me from working in the field.

I didn't want to stop being a Auror. So, I convinced Kingsley to give me a desk Auror job. And, me being the Boy Who Lived, didn't take a lot of convincing on my part. Draco and Ron also insisted that they be given desk jobs. I had told them they didn't need to, but they just said that they were my partners no matter what.

I sighed and took a drink of my mocha latte. I rested my chin in my hand and just dazed off.

"Harry?" I jerked out of my thoughts as I heard someone call my name. "Harry, is that you?" I looked up and saw someone I hadn't seen since graduation.

"Neville, hi! How are you?"

He walked up to my table and I invited him to sit down. "Oh, I'm fine. What about you? How have you been. I haven't seen you in what? Five years?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah, that sounds about right." I saddened a little. "I just got out of the hospital, actually."

Neville's eyes widened. "Really? What happened? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I got hit with a stray hex on my last mission. Because of the hex, I can no longer do field work. I'm now a desk Auror. We aren't sure what the hex was, but because of it, I now have a heart condition. I can't exhert myself much. The most I can do is my daily jog, about two hours of flying, and a single cup of coffee a day." I grimanced at the last.

Neville noticed my grimance and laughed. "Yeah, if I remember correctly, you couldn't function until you had at least five cups of it while we were still at school!"

I smiled at him. Glancing at my watch, I noticed I had to go or I'd be late for my dinner with Ron and Hermione. Apparantly, they had some big announcement to make. "Neville, not to seem like I'm trying to get out of here, but I have to go. I'm going to Ron and Hermione's for dinner and I don't want to be late..."

"Oh, don't worry, Harry, I understand." We both stood from the table. I placed my money on the table for the latte and a tip. "Harry?" I looked up at Neville. "I know this is sudden, but, would you be willing to go on a date with me next Saturday?"

I smiled at him. I had come out to the Wizarding world that I was Gay sometime ago. "Sure, Nev, I'd love to."

"Great! I'll drop by Grimmauld Place at seven to pick you up!" He smiled and left.

I left and Flooed to Ron and Hermione's. It turns out that their announcement was that they were getting married. Ron asked me to be his best man. I of course, agreed in a heart beat.

Next Saturday, Neville took me to see a movie. Afterwards, he walked me home. As I was saying goodnight, he kissed me. We went on a few more dates after that and then became an official couple.

About three months later was when things started going south. Neville started drinking more and started hitting me. "You're making me do this to you, My Prince." He hissed to me each time.

End of Harry's Dream/Memory

I woke with a start. I walked out of my room and into the living room. Draco was sitting on the couch, reading a book. I sat down next to him. I saw out of the corner of my eye, him marking his page and setting the book aside. "Harry, I'm sorry...for what I said earlier."

I looked at him. I felt my heart clench. Even with bloodshot eyes, a runny nose, and messed up hair, he still looked amazing. _Get a grip Harry, he'll never want you. No one would want you. You're damaged goods._ "Don't worry about it, Draco."

"Harry...I know this is probably the worst time to say this, but...I've liked you for a _long_ time. Since graduation, actually. I was wondering, if you'd be interested in going out with me?"

"You're lying. No one would want me. I'm useless, I'm pathetic. I'm damaged goods. You may want me now, but, once you get sick of me...I'll be the same to you that I was to Neville."

**A/N: Ha! I win! I told a reviewer that this would be up either by the end of this week or next week, and I told that reviewer that yesterday, I feel so accomplished! Whoot! Thank you for the positive feed back. I honestly didn't think this had such a following. I must say, I'm flattered! Well, that's all I've got to say. Read & Review. It gives me inspiration! Oh! In case some of you are still worried, I am NOT going discontinue this! Now that's all I have to say! R &R! :D**


	5. Anger

DISCLAIMER: Just borrowing the characters, J.K. I hope you don't mind.

Anger

Neville's POV

I woke with a monsterous headache. Stumbling out of bed, I called, "Harry! Is breakfast ready?"

I made my way out into the living room. I glanced around and scowled. No coffee brewing, no scent of bacon in the air, no...Harry. No Harry at all!

I was beyond annoyed and beyond angry. _He didn't!_ I grabbed the phone and punched in Ron's home number. On the third ring, he answered. "Hello?"

"Where is he?" I ground out between clenched teeth.

"He's away from you. He's safe. You can never hurt him again, you bastard!" Just then the phone cut off.

_Safe? Where does Harry consider safe? _I slapped my forehead in realization. Leaving the house, I apparated from my home and into the hallway of an apartment complex.

I stalked down the hallway counting the numbers on the door._ 29, 27, 25, ha! Apartment 21!_

I pounded on the door. Finally, the door was flung open, revealing a very sick looking Draco Malfoy. "Where is he, Malfoy?"

I shoved my way through the door and past Malfoy. There he was, sitting on the couch with tear stains on his cheeks. "What did you do to him, Malfoy?" I snarled.

"Me?" Malfoy shouted. "It wasn't me, you prick! It was you! I'm not the one who beat him! He came running to me for help and I accepted him with open arms! He even accepted my offer for a date once I'm better!"

I punched Malfoy hard in the face. "No!" Harry cried.

I made my way over to the couch and cupped his face. "I know you wouldn't accept a date from that ferret, My Prince. Let's go home."

Shockingly, Harry slapped my hand away from him. "No. I said 'no' because you hit him! I did accept the date! You were wrong Longbottom, I'm not useless, I'm not pathetic! I'm perfect just as I am! He says he'd want me as I am; damaged. I meant it when I said that I was leaving you!"

Harry pushed past me and made his way over to Malfoy, helping him sit up and wiping the blood from his mouth with a handkerchief. "Harry? You can't be serious! You-you're going to date Malfoy!?"

Harry looked at me, fear in his eyes. "Yes, yes I am! I'm doing what I should've done a long time ago! I'm standing up to you! We are over!"

I saw Malfoy smile at My Prince. He turned his gaze to me and glared. "I think it is time for you to take your leave, Longbottom."

I stomped my way to the door. Once in the doorframe, I spun around on the spot and glared at the pair on the floor. "This isn't the last time you'll see me. Mark my words, you'll both regret this!" With that I left the apartment.

**A/N: I know, I didn't like this chapter much either, but I thought it would've been a great concept. Having Neville's POV in the story. In case you want to know-or care-this story will be split between three points of views. Usually it will be Harry and Draco. But the third point of view will be a random character who are apart of Harry and Draco's lives. Most likely it will be alternating betwee Ron, Hermione, and Neville. I hope you don't mind that. But, this story won't take much longer. I have a few other stories that I need to finish, but I'm going to finish this one before the others. Well, R&R. Loves, hugs, and kisses! :D**


	6. Relieving Some Worry

DISCLAIMER: Just borrowing the characters, J.K. I hope you don't mind.

Relieving Some Worry

Draco's POV

It took only a week for me to get better and back into the swing of things. Having Harry around was a huge relief off of my shoulders. He helped me cook dinner, clean the apartment, do the laundry, he even helped me come up with a budget.

Tonight was Saturday, even more important, tonight was mine and Harry's date. I smiled sadly as I thought of all of the persuasion it took for him to realize he was worth my time.

Draco's Memory

"Harry...I know this is probably the worst time to say this, but...I've liked you for a _long_time. Since graduation, actually. I was wondering, if you'd be interested in going out with me?"

"You're lying. No one would want me. I'm useless, I'm pathetic. I'm damaged goods. You may want me now, but, once you get sick of me...I'll be the same to you that I was to Neville."

I felt my heart stop at those words. I reached for his hands and he jerked them away. "Please, don't touch me, Draco," he whispered, brokenly.

I put my hands up in a defensive gesture. "Alright, I won't touch you." I laid my hands down in my lap. "Harry, you are not useless nor pathetic. Neville was the one lying. You saved the Wizarding World! You are an amazing friend and a kind, loving, and gentle Godfather to Demi! Yes, Harry, you are damaged. But, you just need someone to prove to you that you are worth it. From what you've told me of your childhood, it was horrible. The Dursley's didn't take care of you. Neville, well, I honestly think he was dating you because of your fame...I've always thought that. Harry...I would never lay a hand on you unless it was to comfort you or hold you if you were scared. I'm not Neville. I don't hit someone unless I have to. You _know _that about me."

I waited quietly, allowing Harry to drink it all in. He looked up at me, eyes shining with unshed tears and lower lip trembling. I opened my arms, giving him an invitation I was unsure he would accept.

Harry launched himself into my arms from across the couch and started to cry. I stroked his soft ebony hair and kissed his temple. Occasionally, I would murmer nonsense softly. About half an hour later Harry started to calm and I gently shoved him back a bit. I smiled gently at him and wiped away his tears with my thumb.

We were quiet for a moment or two. Then, something wonderful happened; he kissed me! "Draco," he said softly. "I would love to go on a date with you."

I leaned in and kissed his lips gently. The sweet moment was ruined by Longbottom pounding my apartment door down.

End Draco's Memory

"...co? Draco!" I snapped out of my thoughts to find Harry staring at me and waving a hand in front of my face. "You okay? You've been out of it for quiet awhile now."

I smiled at him. "I'm fine. Sorry, I was lost in La-La Land. You look great."

He blushed. "Thanks," he mumbled shyly. "So do you." Harry wore black trousers, shined up Dragon hide boots, and a sky blue silk button up shirt. I wore black trousers as well, my Dragon hide boots, and a deep forest green satin button up shirt and a black tie.

"_Merci_, _chéri_." I said, using the French I learned from my mother. "_Partirons-nous_?"

Harry looked hesitant. "Umm..."

I smiled and slung my arm around his shoulders. "I said, 'Shall we leave?' I figured I should warm up on my French since we're eating at a French restuarant in Diagon Alley."

Harry's jaw dropped, "Draco, isn't that a little expensive? What about the budget?"

I smiled and kissed away his worry. "Don't worry, I'm using money from my pay bonus and some of the money I got from my Potions text." Harry's brow furrowed. "Trust me, it's taken care of."

"Alright..." Harry hedged. "I trust you."

"Great!" I smiled. I held the door open for him. "_Après que vous_."

**A/N: Merci, chéri means "Thank you, sweetheart" and Après que vous means "After you". I decided to use some of the Malfoy's French roots in this chapter. I know, I haven't updated in forever and a few months, but, I promise, I will try my best to keep this a little more regular. Well, R&R.**


	7. A Little Insight

DISCLAIMER: Just borrowing the characters, J.K. I hope you don't mind! :D

A Little Insight

Hermione's POV

Two years later

I truely felt blessed. I have a beautiful son, Demitri Richard Weasley, and a little girl on the way. Ron was still working with Draco in the Auror department, but was no longer working with Harry. The reason being, Harry was eight months pregnant with Draco's child and was now Harry James Malfoy.

The best part of it all was Draco was freaking out! I mean, he was worse than Ron when I was pregnant with Demi. Though, it was understandable, considering Harry's heart condition.

Shaking my head, I grabbed the diaper bag and Demi and headed to the Floo to visit Harry. Draco and Ron were working over time so they could take a vacation once the little Malfoy was born. I somehow got a fistful of Floo Powder in the fire place and shouted, "Malfoy Residence!"

I stepped out into a finely furnished-yet not overly done-living room. After the two had married, Harry and Draco moved out of Draco's little apartment and bought a comfortable family sized home. With the baby on the way, Harry was busy redecorating, cleaning, and making sure everything was in place when the baby came home.

I set Demi on the couch with his lion stuffed animal and called, "Harry?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Hermione!" Was the muffled reply.

I headed towards the kitchen and was about to walk in when Harry yelled, "Don't you dare! Don't you dare set foot on my freshly mopped floor with those ash covered shoes!"

I smiled sheepishly and removed my tennis shoes. Walking across the damp floor I looked at my friend. Harry was wearing his socks, a pair of plaid pajama pants and one of Dudley's old shirts, which, actually hid his pregnant stomach...only a bit, though.

Harry caught me staring. "Yeah, who would've thought that Dudley's old clothes would actually be of use to me!"

We both shared a laugh before we walked-or in Harry's case, waddled-into the living room. The second we walked over the threshold, Demi screamed, "Unca Harwy!" at the top of his lungs.

Demi launched himself off of the couch and into Harry's legs. I caught Harry as he began to lose his balance. "Demitri!" I scolded. "You know better than that. Apologize to Uncle Harry."

Demi bowed his head and murmured, "I sorwy Unca Harwy."

Harry sat on the couch and called Demi to sit next to him. Once Demi was up, Harry hugged his godson. "It's alright, Demi."

I sat down on Harry's other side and told Demi to go play while Harry and I talked. Once Demi left, I turned to my friend. "So, how are you doing? You only have a month to go, right?"

Harry smiled and rubbed his stomach. "Yeah. Just a month until I get to hold my baby." Harry sighed. "I get tired out more easily lately. I have to sit down every five minutes because it puts too much strain on my heart. Draco says that if I don't handle the birth well then...we'll only have one child."

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Harry. I know how much you wanted a big family."

He smiled. "It's ok. As long as I'm with Draco and have even one child, I'll be happy."

A/N: Hi...I know it's long overdue...but, here's the next chapter. I know, I'm sorry. I'll be better from now on! I swear! Well, R&R. Bye :D


	8. Fear

DISCLAIMER: Just borrowing the characters, J.K. I hope you don't mind.

Fear

Draco's POV

I was over the moon! I had a great job, the man of my dreams, and an adorable little boy. Little Sawyer Johnathon Malfoy was born three weeks ago. Sawyer had Harry's facial features, my blond hair that stuck up every which way like Harry's, and he had very unique eyes. He had one green eye and one silver eye. Because he was a wizard, he had his eye color when he was born. He was the apple of my and Harry's eye and our first-and unfortunately only-child.

I walked into the baby blue nursery to find Harry nursing Sawyer in the rocking chair. I smiled softly at him and he smiled back before turning his eyes back to Sawyer. I walked over to the back of the rocking chair and stood behind it. I wrapped my arms around Harry's shoulders and kissed the back of his head. "How are you today, love?"

Harry turned his face up to me and smiled. "I'm wonderful." I leaned down and kissed his lips.

"That's good to hear." We both turned our attention to Sawyer when he started getting fussy.

"Drake, can you pass me that cloth that's laying on the changing table?"

"Sure thing," I went over and grabbed the cloth and handed it to Harry.

He took it and threw it over one of his shoulders. He then propped Sawyer up and began to rub and pat his back. "So," he said. "How was work?"

I groaned and leaned against the door. "Worst day of my bloody life."

Harry laughed and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Why this time, Drake?" He turned his head and kissed Sawyer's temple.

I walked forward and knelt down in front of him. "No, Harry, I mean it this time."

Harry was instantly alert. Even if he wasn't in action, he still had his Auror training and the reflexes that went with the training. "What is it?"

I took a deep breath. "Harry...I saw Neville today."

Harry gasped and tightened his grip on Sawyer slightly. "D-Did he see you?"

I nodded soberly. "He did. He...He came up to me to offer his congratulations on Sawyer."

Harry looked worried. "What did you say?"

"I said thank you and all but ran to my office."

Harry nodded and stood. He walked out into the living room and placed Sawyer in his bassinet. He turned and I saw his lower lip tremble.

I stepped up to him and opened my arms. Once he stepped in them, I wrapped them around him and offered him the comfort he needed as he cried. "Love, I promise you, he will never hurt you."

Harry nodded against my chest as he calmed down. "I know," he said. "I just can't help it."

I kissed the top of Harry's head. "I know," I said as I rested my chin on the top of his head. "I know."

That night, after Harry and I had gone to bed and fallen asleep, we were awoken by the warding spells that someone had broken in. Harry and I shot out of bed. Harry and I both grabbed our wands and I headed out to the living room as Harry went to check on Sawyer.

I was in the living room when I heard Harry scream. With my heart in my stomach, I ran to the nursery. I saw Harry curled into a fetal position on the floor by the crib clutching Sawyer's baby blanket. I walked over to him, my eyes on him the entire time. When I stood in front of him, I forced myself to raise my eyes to the crib. I dropped onto my knees as I choked back a sob. The crib was empty. That meant one thing; Sawyer had been kidnapped.

Harry crawled up into my lap and clutched to me. "I-It was N-N-Neville!"

I felt my face drain of blood. "H-How do you know?"

Harry handed me a tear stained letter. It read, "_Hello, My Prince. I'm happy to hear you delivered safely. It is so...unfortunate that he can be your only one. Such a pity, he really is a handsome boy. He has the Malfoy looks. _

_Now then, Harry, you have two options. One; let your son die and stay with Malfoy. Or two; leave Malfoy and we can raise your son together. It's your choice. I'll be at our home waiting for you, My Prince. Come alone. With love, Neville._"

I looked into Harry's blood shot eyes. "What're you going to do?"

Harry wiped his face and nose and stood. "What do you think? I'm going to get our baby back."

I scrambled to my feet. "Harry, you can't go in there alone! Think of your heart! Please, I can't lose you!"

"I can't lose our son! He's the only one we get. Draco, please, I have to do this."

I sighed. "Alright, fine. But, keep your portkey on you at all times. That way, when you have Sawyer, you can just port back here. Also, bring someone with you. The person who you bring with you can wear your Invisibility Cloak."

Harry nodded. "I'm bringing you; you're one of the best Aurors in the world!"

I shook my head. "You know Kingsly won't let me. I'm too close to the case. I'm the father of Sawyer. Bring Ron."

Harry nodded and kissed me. "I'll bring Ron and keep you informed. For now, I need rest if I'm going to be able to get our baby back."

A/N: Yay! I did two updates on the same story in one day! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Only one more left in my plan. Well, R&R! :D


	9. Rescue

DISCLAIMER: Just borrowing the characters, J.K. I hope you don't mind.

Rescue

Harry's POV

That morning, I was preparing myself. I had my belt that I used to carry various potions in. Such as healing, explosive, and distraction potions. I made sure my wand holster was securely wrapped around my wrist and concealed underneath my long sleeved shirt. I also had the dagger that Draco had given me in its sheath that was also attached to my potions belt.

Draco was pacing up and down the living room. He kept on shooting me worried glances and I knew he was fighting back tears. I walked up to him and cupped his cheek. "Draco, love, my beautiful Dragon, I'll be ok. I will bring our baby boy home to us, I promise."

Draco's tears fell at that point and he pulled me into him and burrowed his head in my shoulder. "Please," he sobbed. "Please be careful, I won't be able to take it if something happened to the both of you."

I ran my hand through his beautiful, silky hair and kissed his head. "I promise." I tilted his head up and kissed him passionately.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Ron came in. Ron came up to Draco and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Draco, I'll make sure he's ok, I promise."

Draco pulled Ron in for a hug. "Thanks, partner."

Ron nodded. "I'm sorry for all of this."

Draco released Ron and handed him my Invisibility Cloak. Draco hugged me once more. "Keep me posted."

"I will," I whispered.

Ron and I left the house then. I paused on the front porch and rubbed my chest. Ron was freaked. "What's wrong, mate?"

I winced. "My chest is sore." I saw the look on Ron face and chuckled a bit. "Ron, I haven't been able to feed Sawyer for awhile. He needs to be fed every few hours."

Ron hugged me. "We'll get him back, Harry." I nodded and in unison, we spun on the spot.

A few moments later, we were outside the house I shared with Neville once a upon a time. Ron covered himself in the Cloak and we both crept towards the living room window. My breath caught when I saw the scene that was taking place inside. I could see my baby inside a laundry basket, without a blanket over him, crying and Neville was just sitting in the chair not paying him any attention.

I gulped, took a deep breath, walked up to the door, and knocked. Neville answered within a second and my ears were assaulted with Sawyer's wails. I rushed inside, pulled Sawyer's blanket out of my pocket, returned it to its normal size, and swaddled Sawyer inside. "Shh, oh, angel, Mama's here."

I spun on my heel and glared at Neville. "How dare you!? He's wet, cold, and hungry! How _dare_ you take him from me and his Daddy!?"

Neville put on an "innocent" face. "I just took him away from that horrible Death Eater."

I took steps forward and slapped him across the face. "Don't you _dare_ call my husband a Death Eater!"

Neville looked stunned before his hand closed around my throat. I started to panic but I felt that weight in my arms that was Sawyer and kicked Neville in the stomach and away from me. I pulled out my wand and conjured up a sling to place Sawyer in so I could fight. I pulled the dagger out of its sheath and faced Neville.

Neville stood and stumbled a bit. He then pulled out his wand and began firing off random spells at me. I cast a temporary Protego that would stay up until I cancelled the spell. All of the spells that Neville cast at me went back at him. He hit himself with his own partial stunner and fell to the ground.

Ron appeared near the corner of the room and ran to him. He then pulled out his magical cuffs that could not be broken out of and attached them to Neville's wrists. He hauled him up and dragged him to the door.

Suddenly, I was on the ground in pain. I clawed at my chest, trying to relieve myself of the pain in my heart. I looked at Ron and he nodded. "_Expecto Patronum_!" he shouted. His terrior Patronus appeared and he told it, "Draco, we got Sawyer, but Harry over did it and his heart is in bad shape! Hurry!"

The Patronus sped away. My world soon became nothing but that horrible pain in my chest and Sawyer's wailing in my ears. After what seemed like an eternity, I felt arms wrap around me and Draco's voice say, "It's alright, love. We're going to St. Mungo's now." Then, I was being shoved through a black rubber tube. We made it to St. Mungo's when I finally blacked out.

When I came round, I was laying in a hospital bed. I looked to my left and saw Draco was sitting in a chair holding Sawyer. "Harry!" Draco swooped in on me and kissed me. "Look Sawyer, Mama's awake. Here he is." Draco handed Sawyer to me and I began to nurse him.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt Sawyer begin to suckle. We all sat in silence for a moment. "What happened," I finally asked.

Draco smiled a bit. "You scared Merlin's ghost out of me, that's what happened."

I laughed a bit. "You know what I mean."

"Neville was arrested and sentenced to life in Azkaban for kidnapping and attempted murder."

I cocked my head. "Attempted murder? I mean, he fired a few stunners at me, but nothing deadly."

Draco shook his head. "No, I interviewed him under Veritaserum. He admitted he was the one who cast the curse that gave you the heart condition. It was his way of making you more vulnerable. He also told me the counter curse."

My eyes grew wide. "S-So that means...?"

"You are completely healthy, love. No more heart condition. You can go back to work if you want."

I shook my head. "No, I'm going to be a stay at home...mother." I laughed.

Draco smiled. "Ok, love."

I bit my lip. "Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Since I'm healthy now...does that mean...once Sawyer is older that is...we can have more kids?"

Draco nodded. "As many as we want, my love." He leaned in and kissed me.

It would've been a sweet moment, if Sawyer hadn't started crying. _Oh, well,_ I thought with a smile. Draco and I both laughed and kissed our baby. And, I don't know about Draco, but I was thinking ahead to when Sawyer would have a sibling...or three.

A/N: Yay!! I hope you enjoyed it! That was the last chapter. R&R. :D


End file.
